


A love grown in Clay

by Alarnia



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alarnia/pseuds/Alarnia
Summary: A poem about Caleb's feelings towards Caduceus.





	A love grown in Clay

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhh ???? I'm not really a poet but sometimes I think of pretty lines when i'm half awake in the morning and that's where this came from.

Caduceus:  
A man who lives a life in gentle repose.   
Whose curled lips easily whisper,  
praise that turns a wizard Mister  
over like an upturned log, Decomposed.  
Secrets bared to the sun like so many roaches exposed,  
scurrying across blisters and left to fester.

His envy is lascivious:   
Caduceus.  
If only if he could have lead a life as serene as they,  
like a man named Clay.

Underneath the decay,  
lies a tender fae.  
He takes care to step over fragile bones,  
with gentile tones.  
Creeping up like the ocean over stones,  
who evokes a feeling like returning home.  
But he will not see it till he is beneath the bay,  
Oh poor Clay.

It is easy to fall unawares to an affection that grows.  
Like kitten toes,  
silent until their warmth is climbing above the meadows.  
Claws sunk deep into bramble and boughs,  
splitting bark to show how the sap flows,  
But still up and up it goes,  
A love grown for a man named clay.


End file.
